My Lizard King
by DinoDragonMaster
Summary: This is a piece of poetry that shows Karina's friendship with Zilla Jr. She shows us how she and Godzilla Jr. are good together as protectors and friends to each other.


**This is a piece of poetry inspired from a dream that I had a while back. It is about the close relationship between my character, Karina, and Godzilla from Godzilla the Series. I don't own Godzilla the Series and the Biker Mice from Mars. Karina is my character as well as Karina's motorcycle, Captain Carbine.  
**

 ** _My Lizard King_**

All hail Godzilla, my Lizard King!

Hear thy roar through which all time stands still

For he is thy mine greatest friend

If you're thinking that he and I are a crazy set

You haven't seen nothing yet

For I see him as the lord of amazing strengths and astounding feats of unparalleled majesty

As for me, I am out of his league but we stay strong without a doubt

We are connected by a divine force unlike the likes of others before me

For we are symbiotic in nature; he needs as much as i need him

I need his defensive armor and fierce determination

As he needs my offensive courage and Martian values of love and friendship

We shall defend our world from any interstellar threat coming our way, both foreign and domestic

So all of Plutark and the abominations out there, beware my mighty Lizard King!

He is benevolent in nature and only seeks to live in peace away from the violence of this planet

But cross his path, and you will burn like a thousand sunburns leaving a permanent blister on your body

You mess with him, that's one thing; Mess with Nick and the HEAT team, and you have a serious problem!

Mess with me and his family, what color flowers do you want at your funeral, and what do you want etched on your tombstone!?

He will help me hammer in a new place amongst the people of Earth as a savior, not another genetic mutation let loose in the world

Together, we are one and nothing will ever separate us 'til death does us part

I trust him with my life as he does me with his

We're together in mind and soul; we think as one thoughtful collaboration

I hope one day everyone will read this faithful testimony to the greatest friend I could ever ask for in a million years or star systems for that matter

Perhaps, one day, I will be reunited with my loving mother, father, uncles, and actual Martian family forever more

Nick and the HEAT team promised me that they would help me find my family and bring them back to me

Godzilla promised to protect me at all costs and ensure that I have a bright and sunny future

I believe in them very truthfully, and I vow to help them in their crusade to understand the monsters that come into our world and to better understand the incredible value within this planet, including their culture and dietary cuisines

Mommy, I will find you and embrace you into your arms once again. I love you the most!

Daddy, when we meet, I promise you will be in for a surprise.

Uncle Modo, even though I haven't said so yet, but you will always be my favorite uncle for all time!

Uncle Vinnie, when I catch up with you, I will tell you my wild adventures with the 30 story king of the monsters

Uncle Stoker, I promise to give you all of my knowledge that you could ever want about the planet I truly call home

Cousin Rimfire, beware! I am going to introduce to the world of country western music

Aunt Harley, when I show you what I have been making while in the employ of the HEAT team, you shall be astounded

Aunt Charley, when you see my new and improved motorcycle, you will be begging for the blueprints to my pride and joy; I have named him after my favorite Avenger and my real mother, Captain Carbine

I praise the Great Goddess of Mars for all of my family, friends, and for bringing Godzilla into my life!

This is for my Lizard King, GODZILLA!

Karina DragonStorm, signing off

 **I hope everyone has enjoyed this poetry/testimony. If you have any comments, questions, and would like to see a continuation of this and any of my other poems or stories, please let me know! As always, please leave a review! I will greatly appreciate it! My fellow readers and writers, thank you for being patient with me. I know it has been awhile since I posted anything. Between work and life, I often don't get the chance to write very much. I hope to post more writing in the foreseeable future.**


End file.
